


【TSN/ME】非法占有（一）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: 小马骗炮的故事





	【TSN/ME】非法占有（一）

“这真是个很棒的点子，Let's do it！”

Eduardo说完这句，猛烈打了个喷嚏。Mark这才注意到他只穿了一件短袖衬衫和卡其布短裤，“你怎么穿这么少，外面零下五度。”

Eduardo很想提醒他，是他非要把自己从温暖的室内拽出来挨冻的，为了说“很重要”的事，Eduardo在心里比了个大大的引号。看Mark一脸神采飞扬，冷感的双颊难得泛起薄红，注视着他的眼神深情款款——这有点过分，那个眼神应该只存在于Eduardo自己的滤镜里，Eduardo差点以为Mark终于想通，是想要向他......好吧，算了，永远别指望他硅基原件构筑的大脑里能蹦出什么人类的情感来。

“穿上这个。”在Eduardo走神的片刻，Mark已经脱下了自己的卫衣，套在他的身上，瞬间一股松木味信息素气息包围了Eduardo全身。距离凑近的缘故，Mark自然也闻到了Eduardo身上的香味，他丝毫不觉得应该避嫌，反而伸长脖子去嗅他非常私人的后颈，“味道有些浓了，快到发情期了吗？”

Eduardo可没他这么厚脸皮，这种当街被调戏的感觉真是让人尴尬至极，他们又不是情侣，Mark只是义工而已，他有资格证书，能合法帮助有需要的Omega解决突发状况，他也不会是唯一得到过救助的对象，Mark性骚扰似的动作明显过界了。Eduardo咳了两声掩饰脸上不正常的高温，选择忽略他带着冒犯意味的问题，把那件充斥Alpha信息素的卫衣脱下来塞回他手上，“没别的事我进去了，衣服你留着吧，我到里面就不冷了。”

“Wardo......”Mark叫住了急于逃回室内的Eduardo，张口说了句话。

“什么？”通往派对的大门已经被打开了，里头震耳欲聋的音乐正顺着开启的门缝倾泻而出，导致Eduardo完全没听清楚Mark说了些什么。

“我说，”Mark磨了下后槽牙，把刚才那句“今晚需要帮忙吗？”改成了，“听说凤凰社为了增进多元化，会邀请少数裔加入。”

“哦，是吗？”Eduardo不乐意地撇了撇嘴，不想再搭理他，闪身进入室内，见鬼了，他居然刚才还在想“派对太无聊，不如和Mark回H33喝上一杯”，小鸡肚肠的Alpha一定是在嫉妒他拿到了邀请信！

Mark是Eduardo的第一个Alpha，严格意义来说，他并不算Eduardo的Alpha，只是共同度过特殊时期的伙伴。人类为了繁衍，分化出第二性别。不平等的生理特征使得法律衍生出一系列针对Omega的保护条例，其中一项就是征集一定数量的Alpha持证上岗，陪伴Omega度过发情期。这些Alpha多是具有奉献精神，对信息素冷感且思想开放的平权人士，必须通过一系列测验才能取得义工执照，其中也包括信息素测试这一环，确保他们能在Omega情热泛滥时期依然保持清明，同时具备耐心和体贴的特质，在服务过程中，Alpha必须戴套，不标记、不进入生殖腔、不能强迫Omega，一旦遭到投诉，会立刻取缔资格，更严重者会被追究法律责任。

属于看似福利很好，实际吃力不讨好的义务劳动。Omega向相关组织寻求帮助后，组织会随机抽取附近的Alpha前往服务，事前不做挑选，事后同样不再纠葛，会遇到谁全凭上帝心意。

怎么看Mark都不像是会吃饱了撑得去考Omega救助义工执照的人，所以当Eduardo在哈佛第一次经历发情期，并通过那个Omega们从小必须背熟的号码找来Mark时，他差点被直接吓萎了。

“怎么会是你？”Eduardo睁大湿润的双眼难以置信地瞪视Mark，倚靠门框的身体酸软无力，浑身热气腾腾，像刚出炉诱人品尝的焦糖布丁。熟透的保加利亚玫瑰香气从房间里、从他身上喷薄涌出，瞬间弥漫在艾略特楼古老的木质回廊里。正立于门外的Alpha受信息素刺激，浑身滚过一阵过电似的战栗，裤裆很不专业地支起了帐篷。

“Let me in.”Mark说得一语双关，飞快拿出自己的义工资格证书展示在他面前，但Eduardo还没来得及看清上面的字，他又立刻收了回去，也不管对方是否同意，仗着自己灵活的身材，顺着门缝挤进屋内。

这很怪，Eduardo本来第一次就紧张，碰到熟人那就更加尴尬了，原则上难道不是应该过滤掉周围可能认识的人吗？附近难道就没有别的持证Alpha了？Eduardo忽而有些抗拒，生出了直接注射抑制剂的消极想法——抑制剂，这项曾被誉为本世纪最伟大的发明，近年来颇受非议，有研究表明，长期使用抑制剂会让Omega的受孕率大打折扣，现在当局已经将其列为管制药品，禁止滥用，仅凭医生处方才能少量开具，所以才会有义工服务站应运而生。

但Eduardo也只是短暂地犹豫了一瞬罢了，因为下一秒他就被原始的本能整个吞噬，丧失了理智。他下身那个亟待让人填满的地方已经开始湿润，体温升高，皮肤又软又敏感，碰一下就能颤抖好一阵子。

Mark在Eduardo面前关上了门，流动的空气被阻断，房间内Omega的香气变得越发浓郁，逐渐混进一丝熏蒸过的松木气息，冷冽与辛辣并存，如同一柄利剑破入一望无际的玫瑰花丛。

Alpha信息素对情欲中的Omega来说简直是致命的春药，Eduardo当即就双腿发软，忍不住把没什么力气的身体往Mark身上靠，红润的脸颊枕在他肩膀上，蹭着Mark洗得褪色的卫衣布料，双唇间吐出甜蜜的喘息，棕眸明明蒙着水雾却又惊人得透亮。

他一定是对将要发生的事情有了充足的认知，所以身上才会穿着轻薄易脱的睡衣，床头放着安全套，甚至贴心地已经拆开了外包装。如果今天不是自己“无意中”听到他打电话，又“顺手”拿了Dustin的义工资格证，那Eduardo现在痴态尽显的样子就会呈现在另一个人面前，Mark光凭想象就觉得无法忍受这样的事发生。

事实上这很可笑，因为他和Eduardo根本不熟，连朋友都算不上，仅仅只称得上认识而已，他完全没有理由去干涉Eduardo的私生活。

Eduardo是Dustin同系的学长，Mark和Dustin是室友，他们在同一个派对上遇见过，Eduardo对他的印象可能停留在Dustin聪明的卷毛朋友上，虽然他们在派对上聊得还算愉快，但Mark清楚记得第二天，当他在校园里再次遇见Eduardo以及他边上眼高于顶的艾略特宿舍同学时，Eduardo对他虚情假意的寒暄。那有些刺激到Mark了，尽管Eduardo向他打招呼时笑得温和有礼，无懈可击，但Mark就是可以感觉出来那只是出于他本身良好的教养，是一种礼貌的应酬，实际上Eduardo对他并不上心，而他身边那个拿腔拿调的朋友则根本没把Mark放在眼里。他们才是一个世界的人，出生优渥，有显赫的家世背景，手上的资源和人脉自成体系，Mark是隔绝在他们交际网之外的人，他唯一的资本是他足够聪明，所以Eduardo会多看他两眼，仅此而已。

Mark炙热的手扶在Eduardo柔韧的腰身上，Omega的体温比他掌心的温度还要高，隔着质地轻柔的丝绸布料还能感受到一股滚烫传递过来。

他们情不自禁吻到了一起，跌跌撞撞往床的方向移动，身体紧贴着倒在柔软的被褥里。Mark放开Eduardo被吮得嫣红的双唇，手伸向他的裤子，拉下来一点就把手指塞进臀缝里，不意外摸到一手的黏腻。Eduardo哆嗦了一下，睫毛颤得有些厉害，但没有抗拒，反而支起双腿，方便Alpha更好的为所欲为。Mark从床上坐起来，彻底脱掉了Eduardo的裤子，把自己安置在他两条毫无瑕疵的长腿之间，“Wardo，你是第一次接受救助吗？”

“你叫我什么？”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，对自己的新称呼一下子没有反应过来，露出迷茫的表情。

“Wardo，我觉得这么叫更亲切一点。”Alpha说。

忽略他们关系并没有好到可以互相取昵称这项事实，Eduardo并不抵触这个新奇的双音节单词从Mark口中蹦出来。Wardo——他在心里默念了一遍，还挺顺口的。

“你还没有回答我刚才的问题，”Mark往他下面翕张不止的小嘴里塞进一根手指，旋转着搅动了几下，“是第一次吗？嗯？”

“啊......”Eduardo喉咙里溢出一声加急的喘息，十指抓紧了床单，甬道深处因为Alpha的动作哆哆嗦嗦泌出一股清液，“这和你有什么关系......”

这个卷毛管得未免多了点，Eduardo心里不太舒服，义工不都该少说话多做事的吗？但Mark的回答却有理有据，“当然有关系，第一次的情热总是特别汹涌，需要花上更多的时间。”

Eduardo不知什么时候被他脱掉了衣服，此时正接受他俯身落下的一连串亲吻，口腔在唇舌湿热的攻讦下，泛出异样的麻痒，大脑也随之失去了控制权。他被含着舌尖无法反驳，敏感的上颚又遭到了肆意舔弄，迷糊间居然认同了Alpha的说辞，被放开双唇后，也只能顺着他的问话老实的回答，“是第一次，啊......以前都，都是打抑制剂的。”

Mark咬了一下他肉感十足的下唇，品尝食物般吮了吮，一路向下吻去，途径胸口两粒突起时，张口含住其中一颗，用牙齿碾了几下，再猛烈地一嘬，把平坦的乳肉吸成小小的锥子型，“不能乱用抑制剂，以后有需要了，就找我，知道吗？”

Eduardo倒抽一口气，身体剧烈弹跳了一下，根本没意识到他说出来的话有多不合理——义工不被允许和他所救助的Omega私下里保持联系，这是对双方隐私的一种保护。当然，Mark本来也不是什么义工，真要追究起来，他现在的行为其实是犯罪，他在诱奸Omega。

体内的手指增加到了两根，翻搅的幅度也随之加大，Eduardo额头沁出汗珠，体内涌起排山倒海的欲望。他抬起腰，主动把自己往Mark的手指上送，一脸忍耐到极限的淫荡表情。

“你想要我怎么做，Wardo？”Mark手指牵扯着银丝在他松软的后穴一进一出，故意发出令人羞耻的水声。身下的Omega已经完全准备好了，他可以判断出来，如果眼前是个合格的义工，那他会体贴地什么都不说，直接为对方疏解欲望，但Mark偏不，他很恶劣，是个控制狂，同时也作为对Omega轻慢态度的蓄意报复，非要让他在自己面前呈现出难堪的一面不可。

“我......我想要，进来......”Eduardo双目紧闭，睫毛震颤，实在无法说出一些不堪入耳的低俗话来，他已经张着腿任凭对方玩弄他的身体，这难道还不足以说明一切吗？

“想要什么进来，进到哪里？”Mark继续逼问他。

Eduardo羞耻地把侧脸埋进枕头里，咬着下唇，默不作声，双腿也用力绞紧，企图用肢体语言表达自己对卷毛义工的抗拒和不满，但Mark还在他两腿之间，这么做只能把Alpha更近地拉向自己。

Mark裤子粗糙的布料蹭到了Omega已然挺立的阴茎，Eduardo发出一声抽气，然后感觉对方挪开了一点，再次靠近时，裤子的质感消失了，换成了皮肉相贴的感觉。沉甸甸的大家伙卡在细嫩的股间，上下移动，极尽挑逗之能。

Omega已经湿的一塌糊涂了，不需要再做更多的前戏，Mark手指夹起一个床头柜上的套子，用牙齿撕开外层锡纸，为自己戴上。

他要被操了。Eduardo看着Alpha，眼神晃动，终于开始感到害怕，但本能又促使他期待接下来要发生的事，后穴不由自主地反复翕张，把甬道里丰沛的淫液都挤到了床单上。

“想要我的大棍子插进你饥渴的身体里吗？”Mark坏心地往前戳了戳，顶住蠕动不止的入口，却不进去，“这是规定，我必须得到你的许可才能往下做。”

世界上任何的义工组织都没这项规定，完全是Mark杜撰出来的，但是Eduardo不知道，他泫然欲泣，被欲望折磨得大脑一片空白，只想被人彻底奸淫，粗暴一点也没关系，最好狠狠堵住他流水的孔穴，将他所有的空虚都彻底填满。

“说啊！”Mark提高音量，用上了命令的语调。

Eduardo浑身一颤，本就所剩无几的自尊心被这声呵斥彻底震碎了，“想要......”

“想要什么，完整复述出来。”Mark把Omega的腿压成最适合操干的角度，蓄势待发。

“呜......”Eduardo忍不住呜咽起来，将近二十年养成的心高气傲全被人践踏在了脚底下，“想要大棍子插进我淫荡的身体里......啊！”

他带着泣音的尾音还来不及从空气里消散，立刻转化为一声绵长的呻吟。Alpha完全勃起的阴茎已经闯入他无人造放过的处女地，Mark一点没留余地，第一下就用肉刃彻底贯穿Omega的身体。

Eduardo感觉自己要被撑裂了，巨物进得太深仿佛刺到了他的胃里，让他有些犯恶心，张着嘴像脱水的鱼一般无意识地吸气，肠道里酸胀交加，混含一丝麻痒，分不清到底是爽还是难受。Mark不等他缓过来，已经开始挺送胯部。

“啊......别，哈......那么，快......”Omega的需求被直接忽视了，不合格的伪义工没有在管他的感受，大开大合操干起来，将正说着话的人撞击得字不成句。只有上帝知道，他自己也缺乏经验，他的表现完全符合只顾着自己爽的处男。

尽管Alpha不够体贴，发情期的Omega也会自己找乐子，Eduardo被插了几下喉咙里的音调就变了，没多久舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他一边流水一边喘气，攀着Mark的肩膀，起伏颠簸，勾不住他腰身的腿无力垂下，又被Alpha捞起来挂在肘部。

做了一会，Eduardo无师自通收缩起肠壁，企图用讨好的方式来换取对方些许温柔的对待，没想到Mark闷哼一声，操得反而比之前更加生猛。

“轻一点，太深了，啊......”Omega徒劳的恳求。他的叫声甜得像枫糖浆，又黏又稠，传进Mark耳朵里，就只想把他拆吃入腹，看看是不是真有那么甜。

信息素在空气里碰撞，引发更深层的情欲。他们强烈地渴求对方，抱在一起就凶狠地亲吻，Eduardo丰润的双唇被Mark吮得合不拢，分泌出的口水全让他吃进了嘴里，下身被性器捣弄得酥麻，原本青涩的穴口已经学会含着阴茎熟练地吞吐，完全看不出刚才含羞带怯的模样了。

Mark罪恶的凶器在Omega体内捣鼓了一阵，终于找到了生殖腔入口，冠状头部往那块凹陷下去的软肉碾压过去，Eduardo被生生逼出了眼泪，夹在两人腹部间的性器抖了抖，达到今晚的第一次高潮。

他体内的第二入口也随之张开一条缝隙，淅淅沥沥的汁水从里头倾泻而出，全浇灌在了Alpha守候在外的阴茎上。即使隔着套子Mark也被热液淋得舒爽不已，他的阴茎开始不由自主地膨胀。

还陷在余韵里的Eduardo难受地呻吟出声，拧起了好看的眉毛，而后忽然意识到什么，睁圆双眼，“不能成结，你会撑破套子的！出去，快出去！”

Mark意识到他说的是对的，费了很大的力气才遏制住射精的欲望。Eduardo还在他身下做无谓的抵抗，但他挣扎的动作只会催化Alpha的兽性。

“别动。”Mark按住乱动的Omega，眼中酝酿出危险的风暴，他凑过头去，在Omega香气四溢的颈部深深嗅了一口。Eduardo吓得缩起了脖子，他知道这个看似简单的动作意味着什么——Mark想要标记他。

“不......”Eduardo小声拒绝着，甬道深处的肉缝却不顾他意愿张得更大了，甚至自发含住Mark的顶端。

“你嘴上说着不要，但是你希望我插进去，你的子宫已经准备好接受我的精液，你希望生下我的孩子，Wardo，我会咬破你的腺体，为你打上我专属的烙印。”

“不，不是，我没有......”Eduardo忍不住哭了出来，但他无法抗辩，想要被标记，被内射，被操到怀孕，是每个情热中的Omega最深层的渴望。

“我会这么做的，所有刚才说过的一切，我都会做到。”Mark宣布，“但不是现在。”

他把阴茎从Omega体内拔出来，因为嵌得太紧，器官脱离身体时发出令人羞耻的开瓶声。Alpha半成结的性器狰狞地竖立在Eduardo面前，安全套上还挂着半透明的浊液，那是他淫乱的罪证，Eduardo不自觉夹紧了后穴，滑动喉结，着了迷一样看着Mark扯掉套子，将怒涨的龟头对着他的胸膛，快速套弄几下。体外成结一定很不舒服，所以Mark脸上除了隐忍还有极度的不爽。他居高临下地凝视Eduardo，如同看待自己的所有物，白浊的精液一股一股激射在他身上，有几滴甚至溅到了他的唇边，Eduardo也不知道自己是怎么想的，探出舌尖刮掉了那滴沾在嘴角的精液。

看到这一幕，Mark深海一样幽暗的瞳孔里瞬间掀起巨浪，他扑向Omega，将他狠狠压在床上，凶恶的亲吻他，用犬齿啃噬他嘴唇内侧的黏膜，粗暴捻揉他裹着精液的乳粒。Eduardo呜呜地抗议，也用力地回咬他，很快口腔里蔓延开不知是谁嘴里的血腥味。

两具血气方刚的身体在摩擦中很快燃起又一波烈焰，Eduardo在刚才的性交里尝过了甜头，现在极易被插入，Mark打开第二个安全套，这回从背后侵占Omega的身体。

他扒开Eduardo的臀瓣，看着熟红的穴口吞吃自己的阴茎，这个姿势特别容易碰到生殖腔入口，只要撞得稍微深点，Omega就会浑身战栗，经不住地求饶。

“啊......顶到了，不要......Mark......”他叫的嗓子都哑了，带着浓重的鼻音不停哼哼，但Mark发现，每当他蹭过生殖腔入口的窄缝，Eduardo就会比刚才更加兴奋，甬道里疯狂地颤抖流水。

他刚才叫了自己的名字，Mark没有忽略这一点，“Wardo，再叫两声，叫我的名字，告诉我是谁在操你。”

“Mark，Mark......啊，Mark，是你......是你......”Omega像一头被征服的雌兽，顺从地满足了Alpha所有的要求。

Mark在他含情的呼唤声中更疯狂地抽插起来，一次次将他送往巅峰。交脔持续了整整一夜，天将亮时，Eduardo连瞳孔都是涣散的，原本光洁干爽的皮肤上糊满各种体液，肌肉酸疼不已，除了身后肉穴还夹着肉棒不知餍足地吮嘬，其他地方早就彻底没了力气。Mark把他摆成侧躺的姿势，拉开一条腿，小幅度的进进出出。Eduardo失神地喘叫，铃口扩张漏出两滴透明的清液，他已经射不出东西了，只能凭借后穴达到高潮。

“啊！又要来了......”Eduardo拽着床单的指节绷成了白色，被泪水浸泡了一晚上的双眸瞪得老大，眼尾泛红，抹了胭脂一样。

不用他叫，Mark也知道，肠道正有规律的收缩着，挤压他的阴茎不停抽搐，他现在基本可以控制自己不再成结，直接就在Eduardo体内把精液射进了他准备的最后一个套子里。

“还想要吗？没套子了。”Mark让Eduardo转过来，撩开他黏在额头上的湿发，看他恍惚失魂的面容。

Eduardo含糊了两句无意义的话，搂住Alpha的脖子，自发在他颈窝找了个舒适的位置，蹭了蹭脸，而后闭上了眼睛。两人汗湿的皮肤贴在一起并不太舒服，但Eduardo现在就是想粘着Mark，想让他的气息包围自己。这可以说是Omega对Alpha本能的臣服和依赖，但也不尽然，因为Mark根本没有标记他。

感觉怀里的人呼吸变得绵长，Mark也不再说话，吻了吻他疲惫的眉心，在晨曦的微光里，同样闭上了双眼。

 

-tbc-


End file.
